


Elevated Revelation

by PaiMaikar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Identity Reveal, NaNoWriMo, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaiMaikar/pseuds/PaiMaikar
Summary: After a normal day and an unusual elevator ride at night, Marinette's world is changed forever.





	1. Heavy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings beforehand: 
> 
> 1\. English isn’t my native language and I’m sure I will make (some) mistakes, especially because I don’t have/use a beta reader. 
> 
> 2\. Although this isn’t my very first fanfiction, I haven’t written anything in a very long time beside papers for my uni lectures. So I’m also not very confided my structure either.
> 
> 3\. I’ll write this story for the NaNoWriMo. So for me it is more about the word count than about the quality. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t try to write as well as I can. Hopefully I will afterwards rewrite this into a better story.
> 
> 4\. I’m aware of the fact, that an elevator story is an old cliché and overused. Nevertheless this story was in my head for some month now and I avoided other elevator fanfictions in the ML fandom, so that I don’t get accidently “inspired” by other stories. 
> 
> With this said, I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as it's somewhat polite, so please feel free to write suggestions in the comments.

Marinette had no idea how she ended up in her current situation. Well she could tell you every step that let to this moment, but how she ended up stuck with Chat Noir in an elevator in one of the tallest buildings in Paris was nevertheless beyond her understanding.

The day had started like a perfectly normal day, or at least a perfectly normal day for her. She woke up nearly on time for school (late night patrols screwed with her sleeping habits way too much these days), attended school, where she swooned a bit over Adrien and even after two years she still was a bubbling mess around him, although that got a little bit better, hung out with her friends from school afterwards in a nearby park (she felt that she deserved it because of recent raise of akuma activities she had hardly time for them), although they had to go home earlier as planed as long anticipated summer storm finally broke.

This storm not just ended Marinette’s plans with her friends but also caused the akumasiation of a civilian, as she would later learn, his crush had canceled their date due to this rainstorm. Before Ladybug and Chat Noir could reach this new akuma victim at the 56th floor of the Tour Montparnasse, he had already caused a huge disturbance there. On that floor was a restaurant which was rather popular among new couples. He called himself Stormcloud and saw it as his goal to drench every couple and fill them with an enormous amount of rage to cause their break up. So when the two Parisian superheroes got there, they didn’t just have to deal the akuma victim but also with fighting couples and a nearly completely floated restaurant. Most couples didn’t just screamed at each other but also threw plates, vases and what not at each other. And the slippery floor made it difficult to evade all the flying objects. Their fight became relatively easy after Ladybug was able to call for her Lucky Charm (an umbrella) and Chat Noir managed to lure Stormcloud into a trap on the terrace on the top floor. The akuma was hidden in Stormclouds smart phone which Chat destroyed easily with his Cataclysm. Ladybug cleansed the escaping purple butterfly and they had their obligatory victory fist bump. Afterwards they helped the former akuma victim into the elevator, so he could find a dry place and maybe to get a new date with his crush. So far everything was still pretty normal for Marinette.

The first hint that something unusual was about to happen was when Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to go home after their miraculouses beeped for the first time. When they tried to get of the roof, they had to realize quite fast that it was far too slippery to use the yoyo or the baton for that. Both superheroes had in the heat of the moment forgotten that the heavy rainstorm wasn’t caused by the akuma and it therefore wouldn’t disappear after Ladybug used her healing powers. In itself that wouldn’t be a problem, they just had to use the elevator as the man before them.   
Chat Noir pushed the button and said towards Ladybug:” It would be my purr-sure to call a carriage for you, milady.”   
”Stop it, you silly kitty.“ Ladybug rolled with her eyes while she involuntary smiled. Even after two years Chat hadn’t stopped with his antics and she didn’t really know why, but she was kinda happy about that. “At least till we’ve found a dry place and I have more patience.” She added after she saw that he wanted to start one of his “flirtatious” speeches like he always did.

The second hint was that even after their third signal of their miraculouses, that the elevator was still not arriving. Both heroes became a little nervous and their playful attitude from before disappeared. “Mhh, maybe all the patrons from the restaurant are now leaving the building after this soppy fight and are using the elevator, my Lady. But I think over there is a personal elevator, maybe we can use that?” guessed Chat Noir after he scanned the roof top with his night vision. Ladybug just wanted to leave this wet hell and was hoping that her kwarmi Tikki was getting ill again due this weather. So she shortly nodded in the direction of Chat Noir and followed him to the second, more hidden elevator. But this time she pushed the button and mumbled: “Hopefully my namesake will lend us some luck this time.”  
And it did. After a few seconds the heroes heard again a beep, but this time it was to announce the arrival of the elevator and the doors slid open.  
“After you, milady. I’ll take the next ride.”  
“Don’t be silly, Chaton. We both fit into this elevator cabin. Or do you wanna tell me, that you think I’m too fat?”  
“What?? No, of course not. I would never my Lady. You will always be purr-fect to me, never mind how much you weight. But we will very soon detransform and you still don’t want us to reveal our identity to each other. So a ride together would risk that.” And as to proof his point both of their miraculouses beeped for the fourth time.  
Marinette was touched. Despite this still heavy rain and his looming detransformation, he still respected her wishes. There was no way that she could let the boy under the mask get drenched here up on the roof when his ring beeped for the last time.  
“That’s very nice of you. But I still won’t leave you up here alone and get you completely soaked. And I doubt that your kwarmi will appreciate of your chivalry, when he appears. Besides we just have to go down a floor or two and hide before we lose our transformation” With these words Ladybug took his hand and dragged him into the elevator cabin before the door closed behind them.


	2. Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who is reading this, thank you very much! I really appreciate it!  
> The warnings are the same as in chapter 1. Enjoy

The first thing both Ladybug and Chat Noir realized was how dry it was inside the elevator cabin. While they were fighting and the short time after they were always surrounded by water and both superheroes were drenched trough and trough. Marinette was concerned that Tikki could get ill like it happened two years ago when they had to fight against the Magician of Misfortune. Since then she had successfully avoided fighting again in heavy rain… until now. Marinette let out a heavy sign. She just could hope, that Tikki and Chat Noirs’s kwarmi were alright when they would detransform.

At the same time Adrien wasn’t thinking that much about Plagg as his cat kwarmi had never gotten ill never mind how much Chat Noir got drenched during a fight despite Plaggs constant complaining about it. But the young model was worried about Ladybug’s and his looming detransformation. He could remember that there were some close calls but never this close. They were both now under one minute till they would be in their civilian form again. And although the Tour Montparnasse had one of the fastest elevators in all of Paris and could get them down in less than a minute, but they still needed to find a safe place to lose their transformations. Adrien had been here a few times for photoshoots but he wasn’t familiar enough with the area to know such a place. Their best chance would be to go back to the restaurant in the 56th floor and try to hide among the other guests and hope not to catch anyone’s attention. This just had the difficulty that the citizens were usually more wary about everything unusual surrounding them immediately after an akuma attack in case there was a second akuma or Hawkmoth nearby. And he wasn’t sure how strange two, probably completely soaked, teenager would be in this kind of restaurant. But they didn’t have the time to second guess his plan. Although Adrien would be lying if he had to say that he wasn’t still a little curious about who was under his Lady mask. But she still wasn’t ready to trust him with her secret and he had learned a long time ago to accept it.

“Please don’t worry, milady. Your chat in shining armor will bring you to a safe place.” While he said that with a huge grin towards Ladybug, he pushed the button for the 56th floor with more confidence than he was actually feeling. But honestly, even with his luck, what could go wrong on this short ride? They just needed to get down three floors, they would make it in time. Ladybug rolled her eyes as usual, but nevertheless trusted her partner to do the right thing.  
Apparently a lot could go wrong, as both superheroes had to learn just a few seconds later. At first the cabin went down as planned, but then Ladybug and Chat Noir heard an extremely loud boom from above them and the elevator suddenly stopped and the lights went out. A second loud boom followed closely.

“C…chat?”

“Ladybug? Please don’t be afraid. It’s probably just a thunderstorm, with this kind of heavy rain we had before no wonder.” A third loud bang could be heard.”Th..the emergency lights will surly pop on soon.” Adrien tried to calm down Ladybug as much as he tried to relax himself. Usually he wouldn’t mind a thunderstorm, he actually could quite enjoy them, but not this high up, not this close to them.

“I.. I’m not afraid. It’s just… it’s just, that…that you have night vision and I don’t. Yeah, that’s right, it’s about that. With your night vision you can see the emergency button and can call for help.” This time Marinette tried to appear more confident that she actually was in this situation. Similar to Adrien, she wasn’t afraid of thunder per se, but due to her own roof terrace she had already seen what a thunderstorm can do in such a narrow city like Paris. Additionally it could be a second akuma send by Hawkmoth to get their miraculous. With their shortly dooming detransformation, they were both in actual danger this time. But especially with Chat Noir’s night vision she couldn’t let her thoughts be seen on her face. She couldn’t let her partner down and show him, that Ladybug wasn’t brave all the time. This way of thinking helped to get a better grip on her feelings and she calmed down nearly immediately, what was also visible on her face. This had the desired effect and helped to calm down Adrien, too. Even the next wave of the rolling thunder couldn’t change that.

“Ah, of course, milady. I’m sorry, that I doubted you. It won’t happen again. I swear by my nine ….”

“CHAT!” That’s not the time. The call button,please if you wouldn’t mind.”  
“Ahaha, of course. My Lady. I’m very sorry. I’m on it, Ladybug.” With that Chat turned to the button panel and was looking for the emergency button. But before he could push it, the emergency lights turned on and shortly blinded the cat themed hero.

Marinette was also affected by the sudden light, but not as strongly as her light sensitive partner. Therefore she took it upon herself to use the button. While she now was looking for it, she said: ”Maybe it’s for the best. Your record today with pushing buttons is not the best, and we really need to get out of here.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Ladybug, as always.” Adrien mumbled as he got adjusted to the new light source. He couldn’t honestly blame her, although maybe the third time would have maybe been the charm. But she was correct of course, they would detransform any moment now and hopefully the emergency center could open the doors manually from wherever they were located.

So Ladybug pushed the call button…but nothing happened. She tried it again, but there was still no sound from the speaker as she was expecting it. Panic slowly began to rise inside of her. This couldn’t be happening!  
She pushed again, and again and again. “Hello? Anyone? Here are Lad.. here are some people, and we’re stuck in this. Help! Hello?” Still nothing. She started to pound against all the button, it had to work. It just had to.

While his Lady attacked the console, Adrien looked around, maybe there was something else that could help them. And then he saw it.  
“Ladybug, stop, please, it’s no use.” He tried to hold her hands, so she would actually stop. “This elevator should have been out of service. Maybe the speaker was broken before, or maybe it was caused by the thunder, nevertheless, it’s no use. But we… you will find a way, like always.”

But before Marinette could answer, the elevator cabin was filled by a bright pink light.


	3. Inside the Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't me who decided to participate in the NaNoWriMo this year, was it? I just wanted to browse through some Ladybug and Chat Noir fanart and do my new puzzle, and not write a chapter each day, right?  
> Joking aside, I'm sorry, I try to stick to my schedule in the future. Although there will be some problems next week. Because as the smart person that I am, I forgot that I won't have a time for a whole week to write anything within a four weeks challenge -_-. I'll have some friends over, and I may find time to write a little bit. But next weekend I will be staying over in a hut without any internet, not even with my smartphone I won't be able go online. But I'll try to find a solution for that.
> 
> @BFG: I'm still really sorry about that mistake. And I'll try to work around it in the next few chapters.  
> @Arostralia: Thank you very much. I try my best and I hope you're not to disappointed with this one.  
> @baegles: I know, and I'm nearly sorry for that ;P.

The second thing that both Parisian superheroes had to realize about this elevator was, that the cabin could become extremely cramped when two people tried to avoid each other.

The moment Chat Noir understood what was happening when the pink light was filling their small room, he immediately turned around and closed his eyes. Marinette on the other hand let a small scream escape and put up her hands to her face and resembled the Scream by Munch, while another kind of panic was blooming inside of her. In the last few weeks she had actually started to consider revealing her civilian identity to her partner, but not now, not like this. Why again did she think they would have time enough to reach a safe area and more so two separated places to detransform? Oh yeah, that was right, she wasn’t really thinking about it, she just couldn’t leave Chat Noir alone on top of the roof and get even more drenched. As the personification of good luck, shouldn’t she get rewarded for a good deed and not get punished? More than once Marinette believed that Chat’s bad luck was rubbing of onto her, especially with all the touching he tried to get away with. He also always tried to be close to her whenever he saw an opportunity for it. Sometimes even too close for her comfort. Like right now. Her partner was so close in this tight cabin. He just needed to turn around and look at her. Then he would see her, the real her. This couldn’t happen. He would be so disappointed. He would stop trusting her. Then they wouldn’t be partners anymore. They wouldn’t be able to fight together anymore. Hawkmoth would win. Paris would be doomed! And just because she had a weak moment!

Although Chat Noir couldn’t see his Lady, he could feel her rising panic; you could call it his chat senses. “Please, my Lady, calm down. There is no need to worry. I wasn’t able to see anything through the pink light. Besides, your shining presence underneath your mask was far too dazzling for my feline senses to make anything out.” Even admits her occurring panic attack, Marinette was certain, that she could hear the wink at the end of that sentence.   
“And even if I have to stay up all night, I will guard you and your secret no matter what. Even if something wicked comes this way, like huge, humongous bedbugs or so. I swear on my cat’s honor.” And while Chat said that, he saluted. Marinette couldn’t help it help, but she had to chuckle. She could really count on her partner to cheer her up and to calm her down.

“You see Ma…Ladybug, I told, you don’t need to worry so much. Everything will turned out just fine”, Tikki chirped in quietly.   
The voice of her kwarmi startled Marinette. “Oh my god, Tikki! I’m so sorry! How are you? Are you feeling fine?”  
“I’m fine, M..Ladybug. Just a little bit tired.”  
“Of course you are. You did so great out there. I’m sure, I have a cookie somewhere. Just wait a sec. I should have given you one earlier. I’m really sorry.”  
”It’s okay, I don’t mind the little bit of waiting as long as there is at the end chocolate chip cookie from your dad for me. They’re really the best.”  
“TIKKI!” Marinette stopped the looking for the baked good. She couldn’t believe her kwarmi just said that! What if her kitty would ask for one, too? It was well known all over Paris, what a sweet tooth Chat Noir had. Whenever a civilian would offer them some pastries as a reward for their good work, Chat was the first one gulp down his share. What if he would recognize the cookies from her family’s bakery? They were somewhat popular in her neighborhood at the moment. But when Marinette was looking at her partner, he didn’t seem to move or to try to ask for a cookie. She just hoped that this wouldn’t change anytime soon.

What she couldn’t see, was that the cat themed superhero was very tempted to turn around and look at her civilian form or at least ask for one of her cookies. But as promised, he didn’t. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he would betray his Lady’s trust this way. After all, curiosity killed the cat, so he couldn’t and therefore wouldn’t risk it. But there was one thing he wasn’t able to stop doing, and that was to actually hear her unaltered voice. And therein lay a huge problem for him, his lady’s voice was eerily familiar, he just couldn’t remember where he had heard it before. Because after his last growth spurn a few months prior, he was booked more and more for different photoshoots than ever before and on them he had even met far more people than he was able to keep track of. So maybe he had heard his Lady on one of them, he just couldn’t but a face to her voice. But nevertheless even the slight possibility that he had already met his Lady without their masks as civilians made him extremely excited. Before Chat could ponder more about it, he was engulfed in bright green light.

“What have you done now, kiddo? But more importantly, where is my cheese?”


	4. Rial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and your comments! It really motivates me, to see that at least someone is reading my story.
> 
> I actually wanted to explain a few things before the next chapter, but till this moment no one has mentioned or asked about them. So I will try to not explicitly write them as an author note but integrate them as part of the story. Except someone asks about them.
> 
> So without further ado, chapter 4.

“Plagg!” This outcry echoed from both ends of the elevator.

“What? I’m starving. And kiddo over there isn’t really a big help. And that even without him swooning over his loveb…”

“PLAGG!” This time just the mentioned teenage boy started to cry out and interrupted his kwarmi.

Adrien blushed heavily and nearly turned around to better talk to Plagg, until he realized that he then would see Ladybug’s civilian form. So he stopped in mid-motion.  
“Plagg, can you please do me a favor, just this once and come over here, so I can better talk to you?”  
“What? Why? Don’t tell me, you are paralyzed again because of her.” With that the cat kwarmi pointed accusingly in Marinette’s direction.  
“No, of course! But I promised Ladybug, that I won’t look. But that becomes more difficult if you are flying over there.” The blond teenager pointed blindly behind him where he thought that Plagg was hovering.

The embodiment of bad luck started to grin mischievously. This night could become very interesting, if he could just get some cheese it would be perfect. But to fully enjoy the situation, he needed a plan, and cheese of course, so it was better to play along for a little bit till he had one. And with that thought Plagg flew in front of his chosen one.

 

Since Chat Noir’s sudden detransformation and the appearance of his kwarmi Marinette had been in some kind of state of shock. Although how sudden could it have been when both of their miraculous had given them constantly warning signals to be so shocked? Nevertheless because of that she completely forgot to turn around herself and couldn’t stop staring at the back of Chat Noir’s civilian form, neither. It didn’t help, that the back looked far too familiar to not have seen it before. Even in the dim light of the elevator, she was sure of it. The familiarity was really eerie. But she didn’t know anyone who had even a wilder hairstyle than Chat Noir himself, especially not in what appeared to be in every color of the rainbow.

Due to her shock and her trying to recall where she had seen her partner before, she didn’t pay attention on the banter of Chat Noir and Plagg. But when Chat’s voice got louder and mentioned his promise to her not to look, she finally remembered to turn around herself.

 

Tikki was at first not sure, what to do with her old kwarmi partner and how much she should intervene to stop at least some part of the chaos that he would definitely try to bring. But it seemed that his chosen one could handle the black cat kwarmi to a certain extend. Although she didn’t want to know what it had cost the young kid to achieve that, as Plagg could be very difficult and unpredictably. 

And therein lay the danger. While neither Marinette nor Adrien were able to see it, Tikki had seen the glint in Plagg’s eyes when he realized, that their chosen ones still didn’t know who the other was. Despite Tikki’s awareness that her own chosen one had in the last weeks started to consider to tell her partner who she was under the mask, she knew it would be horrible for Marinette to be forced or to accidently reveal herself. So she should ask again for that cookie as she was certain, that she would need all her powers and her wits to survive and to protect her girl this night.

“Ladybug, I’m sorry to ask again. But do you have a cookie on you? I would also eat something else if you don’t as long as it sweet”, Tikki asked quietly Marinette, who was finally not looking at Adrien’s back anymore.

This question freed Marinette from the last parts of shock and she begun frenziedly to pat herself down to find the cookie she was sure to have grabbed before she run off to fight the akuma.  
“I’m really sorry, Tikki. Just a moment, I know, I packed something for you.” After she just finished the sentence, she found one of her father’s famous chocolate chip cookies and gave it to her kwarmi.

“Ah, my favorite, thank you!”

“Hey, what is with me, and my favorites? Where is my cheese, kiddo? Do you see, how nicely the bug girl treats the bug? No, of course not, and that just because of your stupid promise not to look.”

“Plagg! Caaa…” Before Adrien could say more, he stopped himself. If he was right, and he and Ladybug knew each other in their civilian lives and he was nearly able to recognize her by her voice. Wouldn’t that mean she could, too? Then it didn’t matter what they promised, as long as they were spending time together without their masks, they would know. Adrien didn’t mind, but his Lady still seemed to be uncomfortable with that idea. So he needed a way to conceal his voice to his Lady and that fast. The first thing that came to the mind of the film nerd and superhero obsessed teenager was the trick that Christian Bale used for his interpretation of Batman.

In the deepest voice Adrien was able to manage he said:”Plagg, can’t you behave yourself at least for once? And I’m afraid, I don’t have any cheese with me. I had to leave all of my personal items at my chair. I’m sorry, but I’m sure we can figure something out.”

After Adrien had spoken the last part, it became silent enough that you could have heard a needle falling. But after a short moment the narrow elevator cabin was completely filled with laughter. 

Still in the deep voice the now blushing blond teenager asked: “What? I don’t want Ladybug to recognize me by my voice. And that is the only thing I can do here.”  
This explanation silenced Marinette and Tikki. Tikki because she appreciated Adrien’s effort to keep his promise and Marinette because she had to think back to his back. If it wasn’t just her who had the feeling to recognize her partner, but he did too, then maybe they did know each other. Although she really couldn’t remember anyone around her with rainbow colored hair. To not risk anything she decided to follow Chat Noir’s lead.

In the deepest voice Marinette could muster, she said: “I guess you’re right, kitty.”

Meanwhile Plagg just started to literately rolling in air laughing.


	5. Alone together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, who is back with a new chapter. Just how many days too late? I guess, I lost my challenge of writing every day. I'm really sorry about that.  
> But that doesn't mean, I finish this story, it just will take a little bit more time. 
> 
> And thanks for all the support in form of kudos, comments, hits, etc. It's really encouraging.
> 
> And just one other thing beforehand:   
> Sometimes I'm tempted to answer some comments, but with my answer I would reveal some minor spoilers. So I don't, I hope that is ok. I'm still grateful. It's just, I tend to over explain everything and that would reveal to much. But maybe I'll answer after that part of the story happend. We'll see.

It took some minutes for Plagg to calm down and then some more time to breathe normally. It didn’t help that whenever the black cat kwarmi looked at the others, he was greeted by angry stares by them. 

“Puh. All this laughing just made me hungrier. I hope for you, kiddo, that it was just a joke, that you don’t have any cheese on you.”

Still using the deepest voice he could muster, Adrien answered:” Why would I joke about something like that? When you haven’t eaten it already, I have some cheese in jacket pocket, which I couldn’t to the battel. Sorry.”

“What? That tiny crumble in your pocket should have been everything? You can’t be serious, Kiddo. That was hardly enough for my afternoon snack.”

“I can already see, that you haven’t changed that much, Plagg.” Tikki chirped in before Adrien could answer. “And it can’t be helped. I’ll share with you my cookie. That should give us both enough energy to get our chosen ones here out.”

“A cookie, seriously???”Are you trying to poison me, Bug? 

“Plagg! Behave! That is very nice of you, Tikki. That was your name, wasn’t it? But if the plague over there can’t do without his cheese.” The blond starred angrily at his kwarmi. “Maybe you can find some Camembert in the restaurants downstairs? It looked like a place to have some of this stuff. And after an akuma attack most of the restaurants are closed. So no one should catch you. ”

Plagg’s eyes started to sparkle hopefully. “Oh, kiddo. You CAN be useful when your lovebug is around.” With that he phased out of the elevator with a speed that was just reserved for any cheese related occurrences. The three remaining occupants of the elevator could just stare at the spot the black cat kwarmi had been.

“I didn’t know that Plagg can be this fast.” Tikki chirped perplexed.

“Oh, he is able to. Whenever cheese is involved, he magically transforms into a cheetah and breaks every record.”

Tikki chuckled. “That I can believe now. Maybe I should follow him and make sure, that he will come back as fast.”

This time the blond boy sniggered. “Good luck with that. The notion wouldn’t be wrong though. Plagg won’t probably return. At least not till tomorrow morning and I would like to escape before that.” 

Both Tikki and Marinette agreed to that. The teenage girl still hoped that her partner and her kwarmi were just joking at the expanse of the embodiment of bad luck and not that he was actually so unreliable. But the ladybug kwarmi knew how genuine the worries of the blond teenager were and how much of convincing would be necessary to get Plagg back to his chosen one. It wasn’t like the black disliked his chosen one, quite the contrary as it seemed. But there was a high change, that he didn’t take the situation seriously enough. So the ladybug kwarmi phased out the elevator, too, and left the two teenagers alone.

“Well, there is that. I guess, I have to leave a note and apologize for the missing cheese then.”

Marinette chuckled. “Oh, Mignon, it can’t possibly be that bad. How much can he really eat? He isn’t bigger than Tikki, and she hardly can eat more than 3 cookies in a row.”

“… Can we please swamp kwarmis, Ladybug? I would totally rock those spots of yours.”

“…Chat is that a trick to get into my costume?”

“What? No, my Lady! It’s just, that your kwarmi sounds so great and you won’t believe how much mine can actually eat. Plagg nearly eats me out of house and home.” Adrien blushed heavily.

“I’m just kidding, kitty. Don’t worry. I know you didn’t mean it that way.” Marinette started to laugh.

“But if you’re right. It will take some while before Tikki and Plagg return. So we maybe should make it a little bit more comfortable for both of us and sit down?”

The blond agreed and both sat down carefully, still with the backs towards each other. And the waiting began.


End file.
